


Force

by FrancineFishpaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Blood, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Crowley Being an Asshole, Cured Crowley, Cutting, F/M, Fear, Human Crowley, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual Violence, Pain, Rape, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancineFishpaw/pseuds/FrancineFishpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Crowley had developed a conscience and fallen in love? What if his demon personality fought back? How would he break his humanity once and for all? Crowley x OC. Rated MA for explicit scenes of rape, torture and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force

Her body writhed and contorted underneath his as she blindly, desperately thrashed out in an attempt to unseat him. She kicked her legs and bucked and wrenched at her wrists but his weight pinned her to the ground. She screamed, furiously cursing at him to get off her, but it was to no avail. His body moved with hers, pushing back against her attempts to free herself. Her wrists were held in his vice like grip, she’d already gotten in one good jab to his right eye and he’d lashed out in shock and pain, slamming his fist into the side of her head. She’d never been hit like that before, the world became a sickening blur and for a moment she’d not known where she was, that was when he got her onto her back, her arms above her head, this time, he wasn’t letting her go. 

“Please Crowley, stop, this isn’t you, please.” She begged, the man leaned back on his haunches and suddenly she became aware that nothing was holding her wrists in place, yet she still couldn’t move them. The man straddling her panted as he caught his breath. She bucked again but he stayed in place. “There’s no coming back from this, if you do this. Get off me Crowley.”

“Crowley isn’t here anymore sweetie. Well. Not the Crowley you knew anyway. He was weak. He needs to be taught a lesson, one he can never unlearn. Thank you, for being so obliging in that department by the way.” As he said this he stood up from her. The woman’s stomach dropped when she realised her spread-eagled legs were immovable. She let off a string off curses, bitter tears of frustration leaked out of her eyes.

“I’d tell you not to worry but I’d be lying. As a matter of fact I’m going to torture you very, very badly. At least until the last inkling of humanity is eked out of me and then, perhaps, I’ll let you die. This place could use a little re-decoration, what do you think about blood splattered human remains for a wall colour?”

Crowley had walked to a corner of the room, his back was to her and she couldn’t see what he was picking up from a trolley table, she craned her neck but it revealed nothing. She heard the cold tinkle of metal on metal though and despite herself she felt her chest tighten. He turned, holding a large knife in his hand, he stalked back over to her, purposefully letting his foot fall heavy on the cement, and he crouched down by her.

“So many places to start,” he said, tracing a lazy line with the knife down from her wrist and along her arm.

“Crowley please, _plea-_ ” she screamed as the knife sliced its way across the pale exposed flesh of her forearm. All the words left her then and fear consumed her body, she started to cry, and each time the knife slid in under her skin as it made its progress in lines down her arm, she screamed. And when the demon had no more room he took his tongue from her armpit to her fingertips, she winced as his flesh caught against her own flayed skin.

Crowley sat on her chest and wiped the knife clean of blood on her collar. “There now,” he purred, “that wasn’t so bad was it?” He put the knife on the ground, “and just look at how wet I’ve made you,” he reached down with both hands and started to unbutton her shirt. The woman begged and pleaded and cried. The demon put a finger to her lips and hushed her, he leant down until his nose was almost touching hers, he stared into her eyes as he moved his hand up her torso, and encircled the swell of a breast, the breath caught in her throat. She felt fingers snake down to the level of her waistband and a hand push underneath. “You know how long he’s wanted to do this to you? How he had to hold himself back from tearing off your clothes and bending you over? He’s in here now, I can feel him, he wants me to stop, he’s terrified of what I might do to you. But I want you both to see, I want you both to witness your own demise.”

That was when she saw her opportunity and headbutted him. She didn’t have enough room to manoeuvre to make it very effective but she felt she got her point across. Crowley recoiled and cursed, then hit her hard across the face. She was still gasping when he caught up her shirt and ripped it open, she tried to arch her body to get away from his rage but it was pointless. She screamed, and was instantly ashamed of her fear and weeping, but weep she did, it would not stop coming out of her. That was when he caught up the knife again, searing white pain pierced through into her consciousness as Crowley drew it down her side and her shrill cries punctuated the cavernous cement vault. Bright fresh blood began to flow down her sides and collect in pools around her. “Hurts doesn’t it? Death by a thousand tiny cuts,” he punctuated each word with swift nicks to her skin, Crowley leaned forward from where he straddled her hips, bringing his lips to her ear he whispered sweetly “I’ll make you a deal. _Beg_ me to stop and I will. When I take you, and I _will_ have you, I’ll be gentle, just beg me, plead for me and I’ll show you mercy” Tears continued to slip from her eyes, she knew he would never, ever allow her out of here without sucking the last, most exquisite torment from her lips, but she was so, so afraid now and grasping onto anything that fell within her reach. She gulped and tried to swallow her strength, she looked at the demon and said nothing.

Crowley sniggered at her attempt at resolve, “So that’s how you want to play is it kitten? Well, more fun for me.” The knife found its way into her flesh again and her screams resumed, “ _Beg!_ ” he commanded and slammed his fist into the dirt beside her head so hard it made her cringe. Another pain, no less excruciating but duller, she realised that Crowley was sticking his fingers into her wounds and pushing into her insides, that was when she broke “Please! _Please!”_ “Please _what?_ ” he demanded “Please stop, please” she whimpered as Crowley retrieved his fingers, he put a bloodied hand to her neck, his eyes suddenly hooded and his gaze focussed “Will you be a good girl? Answer me!” “Ugh, yes, yes, I’ll be good” “Good, progress at last, now, tell me, what is it you want me to do to you? These clothes must be getting awfully uncomfortable, so grimy and full of blood” She closed her eyes, this was his play, to torture them both straight-up rape would be letting her and Crowley’s deeply buried conscience off easy, making her ask for her abuse, _breaking_ her in front of him, this was far worse. “Hmm? I’m waiting, you have to ask me or I’m going to start getting creative, and you wouldn’t like to see me when I get creative” “My clothes,” “What was that?” she gritted her teeth “take off my clothes” “take off my clothes, please” “please.” He chuckled, a deep hissing sound, “well, if you insist.” He retreated from her vision and suddenly she felt rough hands grabbing at her abdomen, her ankles, tugging her hips as she felt material retreat down her legs. The knife emerged again and she instinctively tried to pull away, Crowley stuck it between her breasts and yanked upwards, snapping the front of her bra. She closed her eyes while she felt his eyes and hands roam her body, he’d left her panties on, as though he were saving her last modicum of dignity to tease her even more. “Oh my kitten, what secrets you’ve been hiding from me- NO SHUTUP!-” for a moment Crowley seemed to spasm and shout into the air before he collected himself and added “Stupid sod should realise I’m doing him a favour, he would never have gotten to see this if I hadn’t come back.” As he said this she felt the little taps of his fingertips he was walking down to the hem of her panties. “Please, Crowley, I’m so afraid” she sobbed, “That’s rather the idea” with this he balled a fist over her hip and pulled tight, the material shot painfully into her groin and agony flashed through her many wounds as she bucked upwards. Two cuts. The panties lay in tatters around her. She was now completely naked and splayed out on the ground. “You’ve no idea how happy you’re making me. Us. He’s starting to enjoy it,” A crocodile grin crept back into his mouth as he stared at her face and pushed his hand down between her legs, she winced. “Soon it’ll be just me and you, no conscience to guide us,” he kissed her on the lips as his fingers sought out her most intimate places, through the ebb and flow of pain the alien sensation gripped her.

The weight of Crowley’s body was pushing down on her now and making her delirious with pain, his shirt was black but it was soaked with her blood he nuzzled at he neck and breasts, occasionally grabbing her roughly with his teeth, trying to make her whimper and gasp. She saw him move his hand to her side and rub gently at her lacerated skin, then he dipped his fingers into a pool of red, she felt his fingers again and winced, through the pain of his shifting body weight, she felt the feathery touches over her labia, made slick by her own wounds. “Betrayed yourself again, haven’t you? Now I want to make sure you’re good and ready, your daddy’s coming home.” She heard the zip of his loosening fly and braced herself.

 She gritted her teeth when he pushed into her, Crowley sighed into her ear. “You’ve never been more beautiful than you are in this moment.” There was a flash of lucidity behind her eyes before she began to pass out. The demon over her tutted and he did something that brought her back into a painful awareness.

The room began to echo with grunts and wheezes, the occasional cuss was uttered into the void and was answered by what sounded like a woman pushing down her urge to cry out. Crowley smiled serenely and cooed into her ear, “You could have it all you know, just love me, fear me, obey me and I promise I will be your slave.” He punctuated each statement with thrusts from his hips. “That was the speech the Goblin King gave Sarah in the movie the Labyrinth” There was a hoarse chuckle in her ear. “Nothing gets by you. Except well,” he glanced down to where their bodies met, “except that.” She turned her head away from him, the one small gesture of defiance that was still allowed her. Crowley remained undeterred, “Almost gone now, I can feel him getting weaker, not banging so hard against the walls.” An idea seemed to register on the edges of her still functioning consciousness, she looked directly into the man’s eyes for the first time since she had been knocked down, she held his gaze steadily, searchingly, and said the four most counterintuitive words she could think of. “I love you, Crowley.”  She was of course speaking to that part of the man that had on more than one occasion saved her from the jaws of death (in one instance- quite literally,) the man who had spoken to her softly in the dark corners of bars where no one could see them, the man who had listened to her gentle replies and who laughed without malice. “I love you so much” she said it to this man.

The man over her furrowed his brow in consternation for a moment, then he let out a raucous laugh, “Nice try, kitten, but you can’t save him,” he released a painful thrust into her, and nuzzling into her neck he bent himself toward a more concerted effort. He expired inside her with her name on his lips, this was the thing that made her stomach turn in disgust almost more than anything else that had been done to her that day, he said her name.

Crowley slumped down onto her prone body and was panting into her ear for some time, she was breathing heavily too, but for a different reason. Eventually he rolled off her with a grunt and pushed himself back into his now filthy suit pants. “Beautiful,” he repeated to himself as he stared down at her. She heard the zip of his fly, she stared at the ceiling, feeling the ache between her legs, over her skin. She knew that if she tried to move her wrists she would be find them free of their invisible bonds, but she didn’t move all the same, she just lay there, slowly registering the tension in her rigid body.

 Then rough hands were grabbing her under the shoulders, the sudden movement took her by surprise and the force on her crusting wounds started them oozing again, she screamed in that moment. She felt herself lifted, barely registering movement now through the sudden haze that descended over her eyes, she felt fresh air on her face, which struck her as strange, the air had been still and musty for so long. The ground under her bowing feet was yielding and prickly, her body was on the ground again, she smelled pine and felt things needling her skin, but she couldn’t see anymore, the world was dark. Some time passed, or seemed to pass and she heard distant footsteps coming closer, crunching as they approached her naked body, it was so cold. Someone shouted a name, _that’s not my name_ she thought dimly _my name isn’t Sam_. The familiarity of the voice began to dawn on her just before everything became nothing and she would not wake again for a long, long time.


End file.
